Setting Her Free
by Westward
Summary: "If you love something, let it go." No matter how many times he told himself this, he wasn't convinced he could do it. Because the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else.


"Are you sure they're closed?" Tucker whispered in Sister's ear, trying to make his voice seductive while doing so. He was smiling from cheek to cheek with excitement. Tucker held his hands over Sister's eyes, he could feel her eye's flutter around with curiosity. Her body was practically buzzing with anticipation, and he liked that. "If they aren't closed, then I'm not gonna give you it."

"Ooh," Sister wriggled, anxious and frustrated by Tucker's words, "That's not fair, Tucker. I gave you my part of the deal, where's yours?"

Tucker sucked in a breath, muttering "Bow, chicka bow wow."

Tucker pushed one of his dreadlocks behind his left ear. Once he was sure that Sister had her eyes closed, Tucker smoothly slid his soft chocolate hands down her neck, massaging her neck slightly on the way down to her shoulders. Sister moaned as he did so, and Tucker grew even more anxious than before. Sister rolled her neck around, her way of showing how anxious she was too.

"Watch your step, ma' lady." Tucker ordered, his voice rising on the last word.

Sister nodded and covered her eyes, just in case her body betrayed her now. Hesitantly, Sister took a step forward, not trusting her own footing. Tucker pushed her forward gently, leading her out of his shared room with Caboose and towards Blue Base's hallway. The two Blues took their time, depending on the other to do their job. Minutes passed, and the two finally exited the room.

A wall of heat hit the two, despite still being in the air conditioned Base. Tucker let go of Sister for a second and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Sister tapped her foot with impatience as she waited for Tucker to start moving again. After a second, Sister let out an irritated grown. Tucker rolled his chocolate eyes and forced the Hawaiian girl to move forward.

"How much longer?" Sister whined.

"Shh … just a little bit further." Tucker soothed his girl. Tucker was also starting to grow impatient; he hadn't planned for his surprise to take this long. "Give me a second, baby."

Sister nodded, and they walked in pure silence. Past the hallways and into the Rec. Room was where Tucker had planned his surprise. Once he laid his eyes on it, it seemed to look better than it had before. This only led to Tucker's confidence growing significantly larger. Finally, Tucker stopped Sister in her tracks, planting her right in front of the surprise.

"Stay there." Tucker ordered the Hawaiian. When he was sure that Sister wasn't going to move, he let go of her shoulders. "I'll tell you when you can open your eyes up."

Sister let out an obnoxious groan. "When can I see some action?"

Tucker snickered as Sister spoke. Quickly he got ready to announce the surprise. Sister could hear the other Blue clatter around the Rec. Room, knocking stuff over and hurting himself in the process. After a few swear words later, the room became quiet yet again. Sister raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, but kept her eyes tightly shut.

A long minute passed, and Sister became worried.

"Tucker?" Sister quietly asked, but her voice quickly became deafening and obnoxious with anger. "Did you fucking leave me alone?! I though you weren't like those bastards back on earth, you Cockbite!"

"Hey, take it easy, sugar." Tucker defensively ordered. His voice sounded far off, and the girl couldn't pinpoint his voice. "It's not ready for that _special someone._"

"Ooh." Sister whispered, fidgeting once again.

Finally after a couple moments longer, Tucker spoke; his voice slightly muffled enough to slur some of his words together.

"Open your eyes, m'lady."

Finally, Sister opened her eyes. She had trouble seeing at first, but then her eyes started to focus. The Rec. Room was almost completely dark, just a few bands of light finding their way through the hallway. But, aside from that, Sister saw no other light source other than a pair of lit thin, long red candlesticks. They were resting on the kitchen table, which was covered in a white table cloth. The stain from a few weeks ago had been covered up neatly.

On the table was a pair of large plates, plastered with linguini pasta and a thick coat of red sauce. On top of the sauce were two petite meatballs, one for each plate. By the plates of pasta was a bucket, containing a champagne bottle. It was wrapped in an identical white cloth and bathing in small ice cubes. Two wine glasses were tipped over, resting against the silver bucket.

But what was catching Sister's eye in particular was the single red rose in a vase, which was between the two red candles. It was a dethorn rose, and was at the prime of its life. If Tucker's surprise had been set up tomorrow, the rose would have surely wilted dramatically.

"Wait, what? Only one rose? Wouldn't two be more romantic?" Sister pointed out. She looked around for Tucker, as if to point out the flaw in his surprise. But when she finally found him in the shadows of Blue Base, she felt the breath leave her body. "Oh, _Tucker_."

Tucker was casually leaning against the metallic wall of the Rec. Room. He had taken off his shirt, revealing a somewhat muscular torso, his six-pack blurry in the dark room. Tucker was, however, wearing pants, which was unusual for him when he tried to woo the other Blue. He stood bare feet, his Blue Army socks had been flung somewhere else in the large room.

Tucker turned to look at Sister, revealing where the other red rose was. Tucker held the other rose loosely by his pearly white teeth. The Blue winked at Sister, flaunting his flirtatious skills. Swiftly, Tucker swaggered to Sister. Sister was dumbstruck, so she moved on instinct, which had been proven to be, time and time again, terrible. Swiftly, she plucked the rose out of Tucker's mouth and placed it behind her right ear.

"You shouldn't have." Sister whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

"Yeah, but I did it anyway." Tucker shrugged, almost breaking the mood that he had managed to create. He noticed this and acted quickly. Before Sister could object, Tucker swept her off of her feet. Once she was safe in his arms, Tucker took a step forward. "And onwards, to the table."

Tucker deftly placed Sister in the nearest chair. She fell down, sliding off of his bare abdomen, creating some wanted friction between the two. Sister smiled as she turned to watch Tucker rush to the other side of the table. Through the romantic lighting, she could see Tucker, and only Tucker.

"Go ahead, try the pasta." Tucker offered, giving Sister a rambunctious look.

Sister broke her gaze with Tucker, and she stared at her food. It looked delicious, and the last thing that Sister had to eat was a cold can of spiced beans. She was not about to let this opportunity pass by her, and she dug in, forgetting all of her manners, if she ever had any. For Tucker, it looked like he was dining with a pig, but a scorching hot pig.

"Man, the pasta is god fucking amazing." Sister exclaimed when she stopped eating to catch a breath. She wiped the spaghetti sauce off of her chin and then cleaned her hand via the table cloth. "I thought that you were a fucking awful cook?"

Tucker didn't falter as he flashed Sister a smile. Before answering, he let out a small chuckle. "I am, but I told Doc to do it for me. _He's_ a good cook."

Sister nodded, understanding. She quickly picked up her fork and dug back into her pasta. Tucker shrugged and picked up his own fork. Soon, the two were eating in silence. Every once in a while Kaikaina would flash her dark green eyes at Tucker, who would return the glance immediately after. The two continued their conversations, ranging from the best positions for making love to how she had managed to have seven abortions.

Soon, as the hour passed, and the contents of the champagne bottle had been depleted, the two started to drift slightly off. The once tall candles were now only a few inches tall; their combined light becoming weaker. The darkness around them began to swallow them up, but they didn't notice this.

"Hey, where's um, everyone else?" Sister abruptly asked, rubbing her weary eyes while doing so.

Tucker picked up his head, some of his long dreadlocks falling into his face. His eyes looked hazy, not focusing on anything in particular. He realized after quite some time that Sister had asked him a question, and his brain reeled as he thought of what she had asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tucker started, looking for the right answer in his mind. "I asked for a favor from Tex. If she could empty the base for Valentine's Day, then I'd be her personal servant for the next week."

Sister snorted, her cheeks blushed lightly. "Uh, Tucker? Today's the twelfth. Valentine's Day is in, like, two days."

Tucker sucked in a deep breath of embarrassment. _God, I'm so fuckin' retarded. Why can't I count days?_ Quickly, he thought of an excuse for his stupidity. "Uh, well, yeah! I planned it to be for today; you wouldn't be surprised if it was on the actual holiday."

Sister thought for a long second, her dumb brain working hard to make certain connections. She scratched her caramel hair, sending the long hair into waves. After a while, she shrugged, agreeing with Tucker's made-up-on-the-spot logic. Tucker silently puffed out a big sigh of relief. Thankfully, Sister hadn't laughed off his mistake, which was always a plus, and his chances of getting laid tonight hadn't changed.

And just as Tucker thought that, Sister leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with anxiousness. "So, when are we going to see some action? Because, if I don't see any action, then I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

Tucker let out a small chuckle. "Hey, all you had to do is ask."

Tucker got up from his chair, the legs screeching against the metallic floor. As Tucker swaggered his way over to Sister, she could see his highlights of his body. Tucker grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her own chair. The two stared at each other for a long second. Soon, the two were sucking tongue. Tucker pushed Sister in the wall, the two lost in their embrace. Seconds mashed into minutes, and the minutes seemed to mash with hours.

Suddenly, something hit Tucker in the face, missing Sister completely. Tucker was taken fully by surprise, and the hit forced him a good couple feet.

"What the hell?" Tucker exclaimed as he held his chin, which was now bleeding.

Tucker snapped his head around, trying to see who, or what had hit him. Tucker raised his hands, now balled into fists. Through the small light of the dim candles, Sister could see his eyes full of anger and panic. He looked around the dim lighted room, searching for his attacker. After a second, there was a small noise off in the distance, but the two Blues couldn't pinpoint where the origin was.

"Where the fuck are you?" Tucker shouted out loud, causing Sister to flinch.

The attacker answered by tackling Tucker from behind. The force of his attack launched the two into the table, knocking the candles off. As the candles hit the ground, Sister found herself in complete darkness. She was terrified, and her body seemed to be frozen in place against the wall.

_Whack!_ Tucker let out a cry of pain. He sucked in a deep breath to try and sooth his pain and swore shortly after. _Whack!_

Sister heard someone pick up the wooden table. The sound of wood snapping filled her ears and she recoiled into the wall for safety. A second later, a big thud was very audible, and then silence. Soon afterwards, there was a groan that filled the stale air. A body fell to the ground, and Sister didn't know who it was: Tucker, or his attacker.

Silence.

"Hello?" Sister timidly asked. Her voice was almost too quiet to hear. "Hello?"


End file.
